wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
Pools (Wizardry V)
In Wizardry V, a '''pool '''may appear at certain spots on the dungeon. These pools generally have various colors and depths, upon which one of the characters may swim. Depending on the depth chosen to swim, the character may receive a positive boon, damage, a status effect, or even face an encounter. When entering a pool, the game prompts the player into choosing a character to allow wading in. Upon choosing a character, a menu appears indicating the depths of the pool. The depth is indicated as a series of letters in alphabetical order, each letter indicating a depth level. Once chosen, the character wades in, attempting to reach each depth level in order. One of three things may happen, depending on the character's swim rating: *The character may drown at the moment it reaches the depth level, or before reaching. This usually is a result of the character having an insufficient Swim rating, although the Swim rating merely indicates the chance of success of reaching the desired depth level. *The character reaches the desired depth and enables the boon or penalty of said depth level. This may range from positive boons (healing, recharging spell slots, acquiring gold, or acquiring a bonus in one ability score) or a negative effect (such as taking damage, being drained from spell slots, or suffering one of the following status effects: asleep, poisoned, paralyzed, petrified). The character may also enable an encounter, which may be a requirement for rare items to proceed on the quest. Sometimes, the depth level provides a boon and a penalty to the same trait, as it may raise the ability score of one character while reducing that of another. *The character reaches the desired depth, but nothing happens. This may happen if the character has reached the limit of the boon (such as being fully recharged in terms of spell slots) or that the depth provides nothing. When reaching a certain depth level beyond that of the character's Swim rating, there is a slight chance that said rating increases by 1. Thus, it is recommendable to wade carefully, attempting to increase the Swim rating of each character. Pools in game The following areas are available after the second level of the dungeon. Bubba's Health Pool (Level 2) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 2 map (accessible from using the Dumapic spell or the Solemn Talisman (FIGURINE?) gained from G'bli Gedook in the first level), East 9, North 10. The pool has only three depth levels, and all offer the same bonus. Since the penalties aren't so harsh, a character could easily reach Swim rating 2-3 while using this pool *Depths A-C: character is healed (amount similar to healing from a Dios spell) and rendered asleep "Foul Pool" (Level 2) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 2 map: West 16, South 12. The pool has seven depth levels, but causes various status effects on the first few depth levels. The best depth level is E (for its magic charging ability). Reaching the lowest depth (F) provokes an encounter. *Depth A: character is poisoned *Depth B: character takes damage *Depth C: character is paralyzed *Depth D: character takes damage *Depth E: character is magic charged (recovers spell slots, about 3-5 slots per dive) *Depth F: encounter (Spelunkers) Moser's Mystic Moat (Level 3) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 3 map: East 3, South 23. The pool has five depth levels, and is one of the few pools that increase an ability score, as well as providing an age decrease. The best depth levels are A (for its healing effect), D (for its youth effect) and E (for its IQ increasing effect, though it may also decrease it) *Depth A: character is healed (as Dial) or takes damage *Depth B: character is paralyzed, poisoned, petrified or rendered asleep *Depth C: character is magic charged or magic drained *Depth D: character may be rejuvenated (lose 1 year of Age) or aged (gain 1 year of Age) *Depth E: alter IQ amount (may be reduced or augmented by 1) The Physical (Crimson Pool) (Level 3) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 3 map: West 2, South 14. The pool has eight depth levels, but the first few levels are generally harmful. Depth levels F, G and H are the important ones here. *Depth A: character takes damage (as Badios) *Depth B: character takes damage (as Badial) *Depth C: character takes damage *Depth D: character is poisoned and takes damage (as Badial) *Depth E: character's Hit Points are reduced to 1 *Depth F: character is cured of status ailments *Depth G: character's maximum Hit Points are increased, but Vitality is reduced by 1. Hit Points are increased as if character had gained a level. *Depth H: encounter (Makara and 1-3 groups of Sea Cobras). A successful battle grants the Petrified Demon (?FIGURINE) item. Note that the Petrified Demon is a cursed item. The Ephemeral (Golden Pool) (Level 3) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 3 map: East 26, South 14. The pool is equidistant from the Crimson Pool and both are equidistant to the ladder into the Level 2 of the Labyrinth. The pool has seven depth levels, and because nearly all depth levels are beneficial (aside from the last one, whose effect can be also beneficial), it is a good place to increase the Swim rating safely. *Depth A: no effect *Depth B-F: character is magic charged *Depth G: character may gain or lose gold (between 250-300 gold). Delving into this depth for the first time also grants the Gold Key. The Loch Ness (Level 4) This pool is available in the following spot on the Level 4 map: East 9, South 9. The pool is not easily accessible, and requires traveling from the elevator on level 2 accessible from the portal in level 1 (requiring the Bag of Tokens, in the general area where the Hurkle Beast is found and fought). The pool, unlike others, may not be accessed by using Malor outside of battle, as the area is protected against teleportation. The pool is preceded by a beautiful woman in black, which demands payment for use of the pool (about 2500 gp). The pool has ten depth levels, and after the first four levels certain enemies (Loch Babies), generally in 1-4 groups of 8 appear after each dive. *Depths A and B: no effect *Depth C: character takes damage *Depth D: character is poisoned and rendered asleep *Depth E: character takes damage and face 1-4 groups of Loch Babies. *Depth F: character is paralyzed and face 1-4 groups of Loch Babies *Depth G: character takes heavy damage *Depth H: character gains Devotion, ages, faces 1-4 groups of Loch Babies *Depth I: character is petrified and face 1-4 groups of Loch Babies *Depth J: character may gain or lose gold. Encounter (Nessie and 1-3 groups of Loch Babies). Defeating Nessie earns the Skeleton Key which is necessary to advance the quest. Category:Wizardry terms Category:Wizardry V